Taboo
by sweetsallypeaches
Summary: Declan walks in on Fiona during an intimate moment, what happens when he figures out her little game? ONESHOT


**Title: **Taboo

**Author: ** Tiffany

**Couple: **Declan/Fiona

**Summary:** Declan walks in on Fiona during an intimate moment, what happens when he figures out her little game?

**Notes: ** I wrote this as anon for degrassi_kink on LJ. Sort of a sequel to _As Close As You're Gonna Get_ but if you didn't read that one its okay. Strong themes of incest so if you don't like it x out now, k?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiona Coyne moaned softly as she moved her index finger in a circle around her bundle of nerves, applying a little pressure as she did. She bit her lip as she imagined Declan driving into her, the way she saw him driving into Jane numerous times before. Sure these thoughts weren't normal. Declan was her brother, her twin to be exact but she couldn't stop herself from having them. _Any of them._

The brunette moved her fingers a little faster as her other hand traveled up her abdomen towards her chest. She sighed once she felt the cold of her fingers against the warm flesh of her breast. In her mind her brother's fingers and lips were all over her body. Kissing her. Touching her. Fiona couldn't get enough. She pointed her toes into the mattress as she felt her stomach start to tighten. Her breathing became more and more irregular as she came closer to her climax.

"Interrupting something?"

Fiona immediately froze hearing his voice in the room.

"I can go if you want." When Declan didn't get any type of response from his sister he began to slowly close the door behind him. _"Or I can stay." _She slowly removed her hand from her underwear and slid her other hand out from underneath her shirt. Even as she opened her eyes and watched her brother make his way over to her bed, she still said nothing.

"You know Fiona, this is the third time in the past couple of weeks that I've caught you in a _compromising _situation." He smirked as his sister's piercing blue eyes, the ones that matched his, followed his every move. "If I didn't know any better, I'd just think you're careless and forgetful. But I _know_ you. A responsible girl like you would never do something like that." At this point he was standing over her.

Fiona felt nervous as he crawled on to her bed and closer to her. She bit corner of her lip while he crawled on top of her, trapping her underneath him. Declan leaned close to her face, "I know your games. You were trying to send me a message." His eyes drifted to her lips, he whispered. _"Correct me if I'm wrong."_

She couldn't speak or move, much less breathe. He was right; she wanted him to see her. Fiona wanted him to catch her every time. The more he did, the more he couldn't resist. She knew if she dangled what he wanted in front of him, he would certainly take the bait.

Still holding her breath, Fiona also knew Declan wouldn't make the first move; he was putting everything in her hands. She couldn't take the tension any longer. The brunette lifted her hands to his face and crashed her lips into his. Declan smirked against her lips in satisfaction as he parted his lips against hers.

It was wrong, they knew it. But they couldn't help themselves. Their desire for each other was too strong to ignore any longer. Within minutes Fiona's underwear was off and Declan was slipping himself into her slick opening. He pressed his lips to her neck as he thrust in and out of her.

She moaned as her hands slid up the toned muscles of his stomach to his sides. Her nails scratched at his skin as he pushed his hips against hers. Declan sucked her skin harder, he couldn't get over how tight his sister was or how good she felt.

Her body began to tense under him as she moaned she was about to come. Declan pulled his mouth from her neck and looked Fiona in her eyes, picking up her pace. Her manicured nails dug into his shoulders as her back arched and her breath grew ragged. _"Fuck"_ he grunted, unable to hold it in any longer.

Soon after Declan collapsed on top of his sister, both lying there sweaty and spent. Declan rested his head on Fiona's chest. Nothing but heavy breathing was heard throughout the room. What they just did could never be told to anyone, their reputations would be tarnished. They knew it. They also knew although it was taboo, but they couldn't stop what they started. Not after getting what they both wanted for so long.


End file.
